Team Avatar
by MandayJune
Summary: Run away sisters Vish and Kyeah are fleeing the fire nation who are pursuing them because Kyeah is a double bender and was to be trained to kill the avatar, but she refused and escaped the fire lord with her sister. She soon bumps into Angg and his friends and joins the group. she is forced to chose a side that will impact the world, fire or water?
1. Introductions

Book one: water

Life was made for all to live together in one space on earth and get along with everyone else, but this was not the case. Bending was a gift, water, earth fire and air. But the fire nation thought they were better than the other benders and non benders, and they started a massive war that destroyed everything. Kingdoms were held captive and many people were killed, they even wiped out all the air benders. The day they started the war was over 100 years ago, doomsday.

During these hard times in the war, my father, Ohsia, set up a place where all benders and non benders were welcome to flee from the war to. He used his friendship with Iroh, brother to the fire lord, to ensure there would be peace away from the fire nation. He and my mother set up an island complex for these people, and we lived in harmony. It functioned like a normal city with markets and businesses and schools and lots of living room for families.

My family was hailed as royalty for creating such peace away from the fire nation and my father was refereed to as chief Ohsia. Life was good, and I made friends from all the other tribes and nations around the world. Some of my best friends were water tribe kids who called themselves 'the north fish' because they were from the northern water tribe.

But the fire lord's patience was growing thinner every passing day. He wanted no such peace to inspire others to rebel agents fire nation troops, but he grew up with my father on fire nation territory, and they were best friends but drifted apart when he took the throne.

When I was 11 years of age I was sent to the fire nation to be trained in fire bending, but something was wrong, and it wasn't just the odd blonde color in my hair that was never seen before. My fire bending wasn't clicking in place; I struggled to master basic moves that everyone else seemed to understand. At first I wondered if this was because I did not live here with the others, but my sister and brother took quickly to fire as well as going above and beyond expectations while I was left in the dust of there success.

I was trained beside Zuko, Azula and my older sister Yahiya, 12 years of age as well as my younger brother, who was 10. My sister and Azula were fast friends, Raku, my brother, being the only boy in our family, immediately had a thing for Azula and was always showing off to impress her. All three came quick to loving the destructive power of fire that I had trouble bending.

Zuko also had this problem, but for a different reason that I did not know. Often I found myself sitting outside the little circle of three and I felt odd when they were playing with there other friends and would not include me. But then I started noticing that Zuko sat alone as well, and although we were complete opposites and fought often in heated debate, we somehow became friends.

Two years had passed when my water bending abilities revealed themselves to my mother, Kishami, who was also a water bender. But the only other water bender in the family was Vish, only 8 years old, and she had showed no signals of fire bending too. My mother grew fearful for my life, as she had to hide my abilities because I had my fathers fire bending and her water talents. Then the day came where the fire lord broke when my father and he had fought about his 'freedom island.' My father refused to leave and turn it over to the fire nation dictatorship.

There were six of us in my family when the fire nation came to Plymouth Island in there boats and war machines. Iroh tried to warn us but it was too late. The fire nation burned the island to the ground, killing my mother and father in the process. Ozai claimed it was a horrible accident, but my little sister and I knew it wasn't. The fire lord opened his arms to the four of us left, saying we would all make great leaders in bringing down the other nations and that we could come stay with his family at the capital. My foolish brother, Raku and Yahiya took his offer. I grew so furious that I let my guard slip and water bended in front of Ozai himself.

He immediately wanted to train me as his own daughter to take down the avatar, but I refused and fled with Vish from the man who murdered our parents. Vish and I travelled from one earth village to another, running from the fire nation that pursued me; they only knew that I was wanted by the fire lord so I was top priority. No one but Vish and the fire lord knew I was a double bender and he wanted to keep it that way. Two years has passed and something new is happening to my bending that is changing me even more. And that's where my story begins.


	2. Now you see me, Now you don't

"Keep up Vish; we are almost to the earth village. Chushi is too tiered to carry us so we just have to walk." I said as we maneuvered threw the small path in the forest. The trees hung high over our heads, providing shade for the sunlit day. I looked back at Vish; it had been two whole years since we saw our siblings Raku and Yahiya. Some days I wondered what they were doing. I bet they weren't running from the law like us. But we missed them, it was a hard life, but it was better than being trained to kill the avatar.

Her brown hair drooped over her face as she trudged along, dragging her feet. Her blue shirt and tan leggings showed she was northern water tribe, but it was my mother's cloths. Her boots were deep blue that matched her familiar eyes that were filled with pain, joy, sadness and hope.

I stood with a leather shirt that clung to my skin. It cut off at the shoulders and had white trim underneath to protect when bending. White pants covered my legs down to my ankles, finished with simple sandals. A glove extended from my left for arm down to my two middle fingers, armed with steel bindings over them for knocking out anyone who dared crossed us. "But im so hungry!" she complained in her sweet high pitched voice. Chushi nudged my hand with his black nose; I looked over at the ware cat that had been the last thing that my father had given to me before he died. He stood 8 feet tall, his grey and white fur blowing gently in the wind. He began to whine too, in a high pitched whale.

"We will be there soon. I have plenty of money so you can have as much as you want, and today is your pick." I smiled back at her. Vish's face lit up with enthusiasm. We were already hunted by the fire nation, so why not be a thief too? I did a few jobs on the sideline. We continued to walk in the heat of the day until we stumbled on the village that was on our stolen fire nation map. It wasn't much just a market, temple a few houses and farmland surrounding it. As we walked through the gates I noticed fire nation, but they fortunately did not know my face because I was never seen during a burglary.

Vish pointed out a small restaurant in town that we went to. Chushi ate his dinner outside because he was too big to come in the door. Vish ordered roasted duck with leachy juice and I picked out noodle soup with spice tea. We ate in peace, Vish chugging down her juice and slamming the cup down with a green mustache on her lips. I laughed at her as she wiped her mouth off.

Vish was my sister, and I would do anything for her. My mother would always tell me to watch out for her because she may not always be around to raise her. I always thought she was joking, until the fire nation took her life and tore my siblings apart. I peered around at the small room that had a few tables pushed ageist walls. There were only three other people here, one old man sat alone at the bar drinking his life away and another was a girl and a boy, obviously on a date together.

"If you could go anywhere in the world…where would you go?" Vish asked me, watching as I observed our surroundings. "I don't care where I go as long as you are safe." I turned to her and said. She shook her head and looked down at her feet. "I remember you told me once that you wanted to travel the world. That you wanted to be the best you could be. What happened to that?" she asked, looking me in the eyes. "Thing change." I simply said. "You mean mom and dad." She spoke, her words stinging me like a wipe made of thorns. "It's more than that. My life, my dreams, my family. It was all taken from us. I don't…I can't think about myself anymore." I replied, trying to explain my position to a ten year old. She nodded and said no more.

I motioned over the waitress, "any news on the war?" I whispered to her. She nodded, her hair that was thrown up in a messy pile on her head shook. "The avatar is back. Can you believe it? After 100 years he finally has returned to us." She smiled and walked away. Great, just what I needed. Now Ozai will be on our trail more than ever and I promised Vish I would take her to the northern tribe so we could learn water bending together. Just as I got up a group of three fire nation men walked threw the door and noticed Vish and I sitting in the corner together.

They approached, clearly drunk from spiced ale. "Looky here at this girl with yellow hair. She is pretty, wouldn't you say boys?" the man said, stumbling around slightly. The others nodded and agreed. They wore traditional fire nation army garb, black and red steel armor. This was the last thing I needed right now. "What do you say to me taking you out on a date?" he turned to me and asked. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vish was looking at me intensely, as if begging me not to fire bend at them. "Maybe another time." I said politely, and turned away from the men and poked at my noodles with the chopsticks I was gripping in my hand.

The man's face grew bright red. "Now listen here!" he said pointing his finger at me, fire at the tips. "You will go on a date with me or your friend here will be scared for life." He motioned at Vish. His armor showed he was the one in charge of this town. Troop leader, you could call them. I could feel my fire burning hot within me, wanting to scorch this man. I stood up and saw the people that were in here ran out the front door, wanting no trouble. I sighed deeply, knowing this was not going to end well, and then directed my attention at the ma in front of me.

"How dare you point fire at me! The least you could do is be respectful to a woman. Not treat her like trash. You fire nation think you're all powerful and that everyone should do what you say, but ive got news for you. This is one girl who is saying no." I yelled at the man, who took a few steps back in fear of my voice. Chushi was looking threw the window inside to see the situation, waiting for me to call on him for aid. His bright green eyes gleaming in the afternoon sun reflected out into the room, creating an emerald cast of color. My arms were grabbed from behind me and I looked over at Vish who was being held by one of the guards.

"Let's take this outside." The troop leader motioned at the door. There boots rang on the hard wood floor, sending irritation shooting up my spine. We were escorted outside by a tree. "You have just earned a night in jail for mouthing off at me, your friend too." He said his voice raspy with anger. Something strange came over me, and I felt myself reaching towards the tree for aid, as I felt like I might be sick or pass out. My hand connected with the hard wood that I leaned on for support. The branches of the tree came flying out at the guards, wrapping around there bodies and yanking them back into the air. They all looked around fearful at each other, wondering what had just happened. I simply smiled at the odd occurrence.

I paid for the food and we were on our way out when on the hill a mile away I saw a strange looking boy in air bending cloths. I rubbed my eyes thinking that there were no more air benders. His blue tattoos disappeared in a stable on the hill. This was nothing, why was I feeling in my gut I knew this person? I shook it off. "Can we stay the night? Pleeese" Vish begged, I turned to her, not wanting to stay and put her in danger, but also wanting to give her the best life I could. I rolled my eyes and she jumped up and down clamping her hands.

We bedded down on a hill side and Chushi transformed into a fire fox and cuddled up next to Vish. She held him tightly, his natural flame worming her pale face in the night. After a few minutes her eyes slid closed and I was up on my feat to the forest.

"Left foot forward, right arm bent at 90 degrees. Right leg flat for defense. Head facing your opponent. Keep it clean, I don't want to hear about my little Kyeah fighting dirty," my father use to tell me when he trained me in fire bending. I took a deep breath, exhaled and threw my left arm forward, producing flame that lit up the trees around me. I quickly switched my forms, squatting down and placing my hands in front of me. I picked up the water off of the ground from the rain yesterday and threw it at the trees; half in ice form for target practice and half in water form to extinguish my fire.

My thoughts wondered as I moved my body flowing from one form of bending to another. When I first started fire bending I barley made a puff of smoke, now with all the drive of being free, caring for my sister and hatred for the fire lord I produced more than enough flame to go around. The only water bending I knew is the few simple things my mother taught me before she was killed.

I didn't like remembering that night. My mother and father had just tucked me in for bed when I saw the ash fall from the sky and I knew. Fire came shortly after; burning everything in its path, I remembered there screams…I remember seeing the faces of people I knew out in the street burning. Dying. I stood in the chaos, frozen. Unable to do anything. I remember…I pushed the thoughts away with a whoosh of water up into the sky. I hated fire, I hated being a fire bender, but I can't change who I am.

I exhaled deeply and felt the strange feeling again. Like everything around me was flexing and moving with my body, like I was bending the life around me. I wonder if this is how the avatar felt, but I was afraid of this feeling and wanted nothing to do with it. I left the forest and fell down beside Vish just as the sun began peaking over the hilltops. Sleep was calling me, and I abided, closing my eyes.

"Wake up wake up!" I felt a hard shove on my arm and opened my eyes to see Vish in a panic. "Last night I saw a teenager get arrested for earth bending. We have to do something!" she cried. I sat up rubbing my face and looking around the hilltop in the morning light. I had only a few hours of sleep, but it was nothing I wasn't use to because of our constant moving. "Did you see where they took him?" I questioned.

She nodded, "they took him on a fire nation ship, but I couldn't fallow, so I had Chushi transform into a giant dragon hawk and we flew over sea for awhile. They have this huge prisoner ship out in the middle of the ocean." Panic filled my chest. "Vish did they see you?" I asked concerned. She shook her head and I relaxed somewhat.

"What are we going to do Kyeah?" she asked her face lit up with determination. I couldn't just run from a fight, these people were forbidden from bending. I was going to change that. Our copy cat moved up next to us, still a massive dragon hawk. "Load as many rocks as you can on Chushi. Then climb aboard, we leave in one hour." I said. I shook my head at myself, what was I getting into? I was putting a big risk on us getting caught, but I wasn't going to stand by when there was someone that needed helped.

I pulled the black long sleeved shirt down over the matching black pants I wore. If I was going to do this, I could not be seen by any fire nation troops that got in the way. I pulled the purple scarf over my face and hair, covering my face completely except for my bright blue eyes. I turned to Vish who was cloaked in the same outfit, but a blue scarf instead.

We laughed at each other until our sides hurt as we looked like some sprit of the shadows. If anyone saw us from the village they would surly scream and run the opposite direction. Vish began to dance around in a circle holding her arms out like she was walking a tight rope. "Come on lets go before I die of laughing." I motioned her on Chushi who bat his large wings in response. I took one last look around camp to make sure everything was cleaned and prepared. And we were off.

"The plan is simple. We drop the rocks on board for the earth benders to break out with, then we provide back up while they escape." I looked down at the little girl who I was entrusted to protect. Only 10 years old and she was already breaking people out of jail. But our parents would have done the same. "Remember your water bending basics, stay close to me." I ordered. She nodded. "What if we get caught?" she asked suddenly. "We won't." I replied as our clothes swayed in the wind that Chushi created with his wings.

Vish dropped me off on the ship and waited for me to motion the attack. I slid past rotten crates and boxes. The smell of salt water and metal filled my nostrils, making me want to gag. Just as I stepped out of the shadows there was that boy with the air bending tattoos again, sneaking around with two kids dressed in southern water tribe cloths, a boy and a girl close to my age.

Curiosity got the best of me as I followed them in the shadows. I moved from box to box until they stopped and hid behind a large shipping crate that was in ruin. I peaked threw one of the holes in it and saw them sitting in a circle, pointing at a map and speaking in hushed voices. I listened to there plan to break the benders out by using coal form the air vents. Very clever, something I would have not thought of. I guess we didn't need to come after all. But we were here and we might as well lend a hand.

Morning had soon come and the earth benders rallied outside for there usual breakfast, if you could call it food. The coal came followed by the boy with the tattoos, exploding out of the vents. I signaled Vish to drop the rocks from the sky with Chushi and they landed on the ship after having done so. The girl from the water tribe gave a pretty speech to the earth benders to get them to fight back. At first I thought they were going to do nothing, as they all sat and stared with wide eyes at the image in front of them. But a boy my age stood with pride dressed in earth bending clothes, and took a stance throwing rocks at the commander, a foul old man that got his kicks off of others pain.

I let out a snicker, and as the commander shot fire back at the boy in anger I jumped out in front of him and deflected it back with my arms, remembering my basic training I had received from when I was in the fire nation. The other earth benders put up a wall of coal and rock to protect from other fire attacks that erupted around me by the guards. "Who are you?!" cried the commander, I felt myself smile under my scarf. No matter whom I was you were fire nation, marked.

Vish threw water at me from the ocean and I caught it, throwing it at the guards and freezing it. Encasing them in solid ice. "left!" The boy with tattoos called out to me. I swung around and dogged a fireball that was thrown at my face, bending backward and landing on my hands. I pulled my legs over my head, completing the back flip and shooting water out from my finger tips as I landed, slicing threw the metal of the ship to create a barrier between us and the fire benders. The earth benders continued to hurtling rocks at the fire nation, confused at which side Vish and I were on, until I moved from right to left and forward, pulling my leg back and shooting it up with force and knocking a fire bender off the ship.

I shoved Vish back as the commander and two guards threw fire whips at me that I extinguished with my water bending. Vish threw them all back ageist the wall with her water that reflected in the sun, forming a rainbow effect over us. I motioned at the boy with the boomerang to throw it at the commander now that it was a clear shot. He tossed it and it landed in is mid section, sending him down to the ground. The earth benders rallied up the last of the guards and threw them in the water.

The earth benders ran to the boats and set sail. We joined them, jumping on the closest boat to us. It took me a moment to put two and two together when I herd the earth bending boy cry out "avatar." I spun around and saw the little boy and realized that he was the last air bender.

An old earth bender and the boy who threw rocks at the commander approached us. "Thank you strangers, you saved our people and we are proud to know you allies, what should we call you by?" the old man asked. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, trying to look strong and intimidating, even though the dark circles under his eyes showed restless nights. I looked from Vish and back to the man and boy. I smiled, knowing that our infamous name would be familiar to them, as it was to everyone. "The shadows". I replied. There eyes lit up in shock, but they somehow accepted the fact that criminals could be on the good side too. "Thank you shadows." The boy said hugging us both in each arm. "You brought my father back to me."

I handed the boy with the pony tail his boomerang back and bowed low. "Thanks. Who are you guys by the way I have never seen water bending like that. Im Sokka" His voice was strange and made me want to laugh but I bit my lip and shook my head. "I'm a water bender too. Were from the southern water tribe, Think you could teach me a few moves?" the girl approached. "Quit bothering them with water bending garbage Katara, can't you see that these guys just today kicked fire nation butt?" the boy Sokka said, motioning his hands in the air and waving them around wildly. Vish gave him a strange look as we stood on the dock of the ship. The day was growing thin, and I took a deep breath and shook hands with them.

The avatar jumped in front of them with an obnoxious smile on his face. "Angg, im the" "avatar!" Vish cut in wrapping him in a tight hug. He jumped slightly. Chushi walked over to us and transformed back to his normal wear cat self, and laid down on the ship top, exhausted. "You have a copy cat!? I thought those were extinct." The boy Sokka said. I shrugged. "I thought flying bison and air benders were extinct." I replied. Angg and Katara laughed at my remark. But Sokka looked annoyed and kicked a small rock into the water.

I looked over to the setting sun and the ruins of the prison as we floated along side the avatars bison. "I mean no disrespect, avatar, but my sister and I are also being hunted by the fire nation, and I can't stay here any longer because they will be on your trail in a heart beat. Maybe I will see you in the coming days, and will have the pleasure of knocking down some more fire nation troops. But for now, this is goodbye." I said, choosing my words carefully. I moved back slowly from them and began to turn away.

The group of three looked from one another, confused and then back at us. "Please can't we stay with them a little longer?" Vish begged, her voice filling the empty space. It was silent for a long moment as they all waited for my response. "I'm sorry, we have to go." I said strongly, and we turned to leave. "Wait I didn't get you names!" Angg yelled, but I found myself running with Vish closely behind. Not wanting to know the avatar anymore than I had already, he would only get in our way. The boat docked back on land and we quickly left, escaping the avatar and his friends.


	3. Running wild

Chushi ran threw the night until we were no longer in the forest, but out in the open on our way to the North Pole. Vish grew sickly from the constant travel but I wanted to make sure I was as far away from the avatar as possible. We stopped at a town and took refuge. I paid for a hotel and medicine, trying to nurse Vish back to health. I didn't know much about taking care of others, but the two years that I had been away with my sister I had learned a lot.

I sat in the corner silently and meditated. Closing my eyes and breathing deeply, allowing my fire and water chi to flow freely. I collected y thoughts and let go of this world for a moment, until I herd footsteps beside me. I shot up out of place and whirled around ready to fight, but it was just Vish, finally recovering and breaking her fever.

I dropped my hands and sighed. She tilted her head and looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked, wondering what she was staring at. "Are you okay? You don't look so…" as soon as she spoke my body filled with ghastly pain that caused me to double over. Vish was at my side in an instant, holding me up as the pain passed. She looked at me and I looked back at her. "Your chi's clashed again. You need to meditate more often or they will rip you apart." She pointed out.

I shook it off; standing back up and changed the subject. "So…" I said trailing off and switching my body weight from one foot to another awkwardly. She looked at me with big gleaming eyes and I smacked my face. "What do you want?" I asked, knowing this couldn't be good. "Can we walk around town for awhile? You know…be normal?" she asked folding her hands and begging me. I rolled my eyes and agreed, knowing I would regret this.

The town was larger and lived off the shore, having multiple ports for boats to come in. this was obviously the way money moved in the village. If the docs were closed more than a few days the town would be shut down completely. As we walked threw the dirt roads, people off all nations were here, avoiding the war. Water tribe gangs of bandits, fire nation nobles moved here for a simple life. Earth benders roamed the streets, over come with the high population.

Vish blended in with everyone, wearing a tan dress with a blue sash tied around her waist. I watched as she looked curiously in shop windows at books and toys. "What do you think about this hat? Good for rain?" she turned to me and asked. The hat was a bright orange color, with purple flowers sewn around the edges. "In my honest option, it looks ridiculous. I good waste of money." I smiled, my face lighting up with joy to see her happy. I paid the women on the street five gold pieces for the hat and we moved on.

"I think Chushi is hungry." Vish said, after a loud monstrous growl erupted from his belly along with a whine. I walked to a local food stand near us. "Two melons, seven passion fruit, a pound of coco and sugar, five lemons, beef noodles, ten rainbow fish, a box of peach tea and two of those blue rock candy stick." I ordered. The old man packed our things in a basket and handed them to me. Vish paid him a little extra, as she felt pity for the poor farmer.

We walked down to the beach and ate out melons while Chushi ate one of his rainbow fish, crunching the bones in his mouth. "What did you get the rest of the things for?" Vish asked, about the coco and sugar and lemons. I smiled down at her. "For when we board a ship to the north pole. I can make the tangy hot chocolate mom use to make. She showed me how to make it; I just haven't had time to." I replied. Her face vivified with content. "I have more money to spend" I said and tossed the change purse at her.

We walked back down the streets and saw fire nation soldiers carrying a bunch of boxes and junk in there arms, we both looked at them strangely as they passed, barley able to see over the massive piles of cloths and random tokens that were all over the town. I shrugged it of and we entered a small toy store. Vish began to look around, asking the owner for kites and dolls. The water tribe man showed her to the back at the colors and shapes that she could only dream of.

I turned and looked back outside the shop window. I saw something shinning in the light and moved over to it. I looked down at a table and saw a thin band of sliver peaking out from underneath a toy boat. I moved the boat and pulled out the chain. I immediately recognized it as a north fish bracelet from my old group of friends from Plymouth Island. I tilted it in the sun and it gleamed, its blue crystals shinning in the sun lit day. Vish found her way back to me with a handful of toys in her arms. We moved to the cashier to pay.

"Find everything you were looking for?" the man asked. "I sure did!" Vish exclaimed. She put her things on the counter for the man to bag. "How much for the north fish bracelet?" I asked holding it up fro him to see. He fiddled with his glasses to get a closer look. "Young lady, you can just have that. I remember a year or so ago a water bender came in here and traded the thing, but its useless, can't get rid of it." He said. Hope filled up my chest. Could it be possible be that one of my friends escaped the fire? Could it be that they were still alive? "Did they say where they were going?" I asked. The man shook his head. "Something about the northern water tribe…doubts it though with the fire nation roaming about." He replied, but I still faith. We pained and left the store, heading back to the hotel.

"We are almost out of money. We need to run a job. Herd anything around town?" I asked her as I plopped down on a sofa. She nodded, "there is a group of pirates that want extra muscle for chasing down a girl that stole a water scroll from them. They think she is a water bender and don't want to take any risks." Vish said. I breathed deeply for a minute, considering this. I was used to pirates and dealing with the black market, working for hire as extra muscle was fine, but I preferred a highst job, easy money to steal from the rich and fire benders, and fewer problems arose. But this is all we had available, I didn't want to fight another water bender, it was wrong. But anything is worth my sister's happiness. "Then we take the job. Change into your uniform; we meet down at the docs in ten minutes." I replied.

It was night when we entered the boat. The captain told us of the run in of two water tribe kids and a bald boy that stole his scroll. "They got away. That was a lot of money on my end." He slammed his fist down on the wooden table in anger. "I hear the shadows did a number on the fire nation prison boat a few towns over. I'm paying well for hunting down the thieves." The man said, he was dressed in black armor with deep green robes underneath.

"We take money up front, don't want any double crossers." Vish warned, speaking threw her blue scarf that covered her pretty little face. The captain nodded and brought out a small box of four hundred gold pieces. "You have a deal my good man. We set off in an hour." I bowed, handing the box to Vish for safe keeping. We began to walk out when the man stopped us.

"One more thing. Some fire nation kid came in and pledged to help too, but he is out for the thieves. Didn't want no money or nothing. Watch your back. I don't trust them." He warned. "What makes you think you should trust us either? I do what I am paid to. Fire nation scum or not." I spat angrily, and vanished to the shadows with Vish.

An hour came and went and Chushi transformed into a horse bat and we took flight over the pirate ship that was fallowed by a small fire navy boat. I watched the water of the river below us as we coasted, my thoughts wandered off back to the bracelet that was fashioned to my left wrist. If there were others, maybe I overthought the damage of the fire. Maybe the fire nation took prisoners; maybe they weren't all dead after all. Vish's hand fell on my shoulder. "I herd you talking to the store owner. Even if some people got away…most of them are gone. Don't get your hopes up." She commented. We drifted for a long while and I thought this was a pointless risky idea, when we herd a girl yelling. Cursing at herself and then at the water, this must be the water bender. Chushi landed on the shore followed by the two boats. A girl in water tribe garb was captured and tied to a near by tree. The fire nation boy that the captain warned me about had a scar on his face, and began to interrogate her.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." His voice was somewhat familiar, but I did not know this boy. The water tribe girl struggled in her bindings, as she was tied to a pine needle tree. "Go jump in the river!" she spat back. I felt myself let out a small laugh and so did Vish, both of us being water benders thought it funny she tell a fire bender to jump in water, as he would be rendered wet, and would struggle fire bending.

A threatening glance in our direction from the boy made us both shut up immediately, I did not want to catch his eye. "Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something ive lost, my honor." He spoke, circling the water tribe girl like she was prey. He leaned in close to her "perhaps an exchange I can restore something you have lost." He smiled, like a two headed shamble snake. I raised my fist, ready to bend at him but Vish caught my wrist and held it tightly. She gave me a look that said, I did not want to do that with all of his fire nation troops guarding him.

The little water tribe girl's eyes lit up as the boy showed her a shinny blue necklace. "My mother's necklace." She said, shocked. "How did you get that?" her voice grew angry. He drew away and rejoined his soldiers. "I didn't steal it if that's what you're wandering." He snapped defensively. Vish nudged me with her elbow "this boy has a lot of anger issues. Don't provoke him." She whispered under her breath. I breathed deeply, but my hatred only grew, fueling my purpose.

"Tell me where he is." The boy said. "No." she retorted back. The pirate captain cut in now, "enough with this necklace garbage you promised the scroll!" he barked angrily at the boy. He simply laughed, his pony tail swaying slightly in the night wind. He pulled the scroll form his belt and held it over a flame he created in his hand. "I wonder ho much money this is worth." He said. The pirates stepped forward gasping and pleading with him not to burn it.

"A lot apparently. Now you help me find what I want and you get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here." He commanded. I balled my hands up and clenched them tightly; loathing the fact I was not to fight him when he openly threatened others with fire, even if they were pirates.

The pirates spread out and began to search, we were ordered to stay behind in case if the boy tried to pull a fast one on us and make a break with the scroll. I stood with my arms folded over my black shirt. Vish turned to me, and motioned me with her hands that after the pirates got the scroll we should make a break for it because she had a bad feeling. I nodded in understandment just was the fire boy approached us.

"I know you. You two are the shadows, you are mercenaries. Im surprised that you stoup to the level of working for pirates. Never the less, your skills are impressive." He spoke, his goldish eyes glowing in the rising sun. Vish bowed in gratitude of his complement, but I did nothing, just look at him hard. I would not respect a fire bending tote bag even if he fell on his knees and begged.

"I take it your not the talkative type, and you don't want people to know who you really are so you dress up in all that junk to look intimidating. Well you don't frighten me." he growled at my direction. I let my hands fall down to my waist, ready to knock this idiot on his rear end in front of his men.

But the sound of rustling bushes stopped me. The pirates were back with another water tribe boy and a bald kid. Vish pulled on the sleeve of my shirt like a child wanting attention of a parent but I brushed her off. "Nice work." The fire boy said, approaching with the water bending scroll in his hands. "Angg this is all my fault." The water tribe girl said. My head shot up and I looked closer at the boy, the avatar. "No Katara it isn't." Angg replied with a solemn look on his face. "Yeah, it kind of is." An old man that was dressed in fire nation attire said.

"Give me the boy." Fire boy said with hostility. "You give us the scroll." The captain replied. "You're really going to hand over the avatar?" all eyes turned to the water tribe boy who I recognized as Sokka. The captain looked shocked that Angg was the avatar. "Your friend is the avatar?" he asked. "Sure is and I bet he would fetch a high price on the black market, more than any scroll." Sokka cunningly said. "Shut your moth you water tribe present!" the fire boy yelled at Sokka.

I knew where this was going and Vish nodded at me as we carefully stole a handful of water from the river we stood next to. "Keep the scroll. We can buy 100 with the reword we will get for the kid." The captain said and started to walk away. "You will regret breaking a deal with me." fire boy spat and kicked up his right leg and shot fire at us.

Vish and I moved out of the way but some of the pirates were blown back. The pirates unleashed into a fight, throwing smoke bombs to make themselves invisible. The fire nation men were confused, and began hurtling flames at random directions, throwing spears and hoping it hit someone. Angg and Sokka were being advanced on by fire nation troops that Vish and I quickly swatted them out of the way with our water bending. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I squatted with my right foot forward. I moved my hands up raising waster out of the river and I threw it over the shore, washing away fire benders. Other pirates were clashing with troops and blocking fire bending attacks.

"The shadows!" Angg said cheerfully as he saw us come into view. I cut there bonds with my dagger and shoved them out of the way as a fire nation man threw his spear at me. Another smoke bomb exploded, separating me from the others, they were lost in the smoke along with Vish. I found myself shoved out into the open and fell straight into the fire boy. The captain was attacking him with his sword, barley able to fend off his fire bending attacks. He moved with force, kicking in the air and throwing his fists violently in a mad rage, his style sloppy and carless as to the gracefulness and poise of his men, I made a face, what kind of fire bender is this? I wasn't much to talk about either, but this was sad. Pathetic.

"Need a hand?" I asked and jumped in, throwing water in all directions at the fire boy, spinning wild and allowing my frenzy to flow out freely. I whipped my arms around in large circles defensively as he threw fire between me and the captain, not knowing witch one to go after. Clearly outmatched, I shook my head. Fire boy stumbled back and fell on his rear, as I saw an opening and threw water on the dirt ground and froze it until it was ice. Another pirate snatched up the scroll that was taken by a flying lemur that jumped over our heads.

I saw Vish's blue scarf faintly threw the smoke and this distracted me enough to be blown out of the way by fire boy with a fireball at my right arm that sent me flying back into the smoke. I laid on the ground in the confusion and my arm hurt like a tiger lambs bite. Vish found me and dragged me out of the smoke and beside Katara who was trying to get the ship into the river. My eyes burned with the smoke around us and my right arm stung with the pain of fire boy's burn. I underestimated him. Stupid. "Never underestimate a fire bender. They have the power to destroy everything in there path." My father told us once when he burned a flower to show us how treacherous fire can be.

Vish helped water bend the ship out of the sand and pulled me aboard with the others. I took deep breaths and pushed aside the pain, I have had worse. I got to my feet and held my burned arm and watched as the fire nation ship advance on us from behind. The pirates boarded the ship and came at us with there daggers and spears. One of them yanked me back and I almost fell overboard, but I spun around and shot him clean off the ship.

Angg was quick and washed them away with a huge wave he created with the surrounding river. Katara and Vish both blasted them back out into the water while I threw ice spikes at them with my left arm until they fell overboard. My breathing was raspy, as it was taking a lot for me not to collapse to my knees. I held on to the railing of the ship as we floated along. Vish was at my side holding me up. Her mouth was moving but no words came out. I could only hear the vast moving water ringing in my ears. I had to concentrate to keep focus on her. Another pirate came up from behind her and I shoved her out of the way. I moved my arms up and moved the water on the deck at the man, slapping him across the face and spiraling over board.

There was a giant waterfall over head and we needed all of us to stop the boat from going over. Katara, Vish, Angg and I all pushed and pulled the water and got the boat to stop, but the fire nation boat crashed into us from behind and sent us all flying over the waterfall. I felt my body spinning threw the air violently, unable to control where it was going. Water splashed up in my face and I saw the two boats catch fire in front of us. Wood was flying in every direction, splintering and barley missing my body. I flew around and saw the churning water below us, but I was not afraid. We suddenly landed on something hard and leathery that rose up in the air. I looked around and saw white fluff floating around as we rose towards the clouds in they sky. Chushi crawled out from my bag, in his fire fox form and licked my face. The last thing I remembered was everyone looking down over me with concerned faces, then nothing but blackness filled my vision.

Sorry to the people who already read this. I had to go back and revise a few things. Reviews on my stories would be appreciated.


	4. Old friends

The day I was blessed with water bending was the day I lost my life. For a long time I was so angry that I was not like my siblings and friends. My mother kept me away from other water bender friends I had, except for Vish, who I was unable to avoid. I remember the day my bending reveled itself, it was my twelfth birthday.

The day was worm as we were on the fire nation capital. The sun beat down on me as I sat outside on the beach in the morning light. I sighed deeply as I watch the clouds of the sky pass by; today I was 12…nothing special. I still couldn't fire bend properly like the others, and no one that was a fire bender wanted to call me friend. Except Zuko, but he wasn't much of a fire bender or a good friend either.

Soft footsteps in the sand approached by an accustomed "hey." I rolled over and looked up at the familiar frown on the fire lord's son. He plopped down beside me, shoulders slumped. My excitement to see someone else faded as he looked out across the water. "Um, happy birthday." He said, not looking at me. "What is there to be happy about? One more year I can't fire bend. I don't see why my parents need to celebrate a failure." I replied calmly.

For a long moment we just sat and felt the sun on our skin and breathed. I sighed deeply and began to fiddle with the chain on my bracelet I had on. It was a small red band that showed I was a fire bender in training, ha, not like I could do any damage to anyone who attacked me. I closed my eyes and leaned ageist him, tiered from our harsh training the day before. Yesterday was Thursday, so it was Ozai's turn to train us. Tuesdays, Thursdays' and Saturdays were his days. Monday Wednesday and Friday my father trained us, we were not that fortunate.

I remember he became angry at me because I was doing horrible. "You're not ready. You're not holding your hand right. No, Kyeah you can't stand that way you will be knocked down." He had said. After everyone went home after classes I stayed on the training grounds and practiced my stances. Right foot in front, left foot inwards, crouched down in a squat. I lifted my right fist for word, then my left. And then I switched footing, leading with my left, and doing it all over again. I did this until three in the morning when my father found me passed out on the ground, sleeping.

I looked up at Zuko who was looking back down at me annoyed that I was laying on him, but I didn't move, and he said nothing. I started at him for a long time making faces, trying to get him to laugh; witch was a challenge in itself. Finally I gave up and poked his side witch made him let out a small giggle. "You blinked. I win." He said and pushed me away from him for me to sit in my own little area on the beach. He found a stick that had washed up on shore and began to draw in the dry sand with it.

I looked behind us to the small stone path that was shadowed by peach trees that led down here. The stones were red orange and yellow, making it look like the ground was on fire when the sun set and reflected of there obsidian glossy faces. I turned back to the boy beside me and looked at him inquisitively.

He brushed off sand that was on the red robe that cloaked his skin. His dark pants matching the dark brown hair he had tied up with a golden fire hair clip. There was a long moment of silence between us and he motioned me to look at his drawing he had made. I laid my hand on the soft cloth of his shirt and leaned over him and peered down curiously at the drawing. It was a dragon flying around in a big circle while breathing fire. A small wave crashed on the shore and moved up to his drawing and washed it away. He grew irritated and threw a near by rock at the ocean, and then turned to face me.

"Nice sand drawing, I think you got the fire wrong though." I mentioned and smiled teasing him, he also grinned. "And what is it supposed to look like? Please demonstrate." He encouraged. I rolled my eyes at him and turned to look back at the swaying water. I lifted my hand and shot it out in a fist, just like they taught us in practice, a large amount of smoke produced, but no flames. We coughed and waved away the black smoke that clouded our vision.

"And I thought I was bad at bending. At least I can make fire." He pointed out. I sat up, agitated. "You're supposed to make me feel better, not worse." I said. "I don't have to do anything for you. If you want someone to tell you lies, go whine to your water bending mother." He said defensively. Anger rose up in my chest and I stood. "At least I still have a mom who cares!" I yelled down at him, remembering that his mother wasn't around anymore.

His face turned bright red with fury. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!" he stood as well, towering over me because he was a year older. "ohhh, what are you going to do about it? Tell your father on me?" I taunted sticking out my tongue. "How dare you disrespect my father! At least he doesn't harbor low class benders and have a daughter with strange hair!" he retaliated pointing his finger at me accusingly. I detested when people talked badly about the blonde color of my hair, like I was a freak.

I looked at him with resentment in my bright blue eyes. I stepped closer until he was inches from my face. We both were breathing heavy in frustration with each other. His dark brown hair moved gently in the small breeze. I took a deep breath, raised my arms and shoved him back as hard as I could. He landed in the sand on his back side. I laughed at the shocked look on his face, like he was expecting me to do something else.

He jumped to his feet, humiliated and threw his fist back and sent it flying at me, producing fire. I ducked down barley, to get the ends of my hair scorched by his wrath. He would pay for that fire lord's son or not. I swept his leg and he fell into the water on the beach, getting soaked. He made a sour face at me. "I HATE you!" he yelled with a rage I had never seen before, it frightened me and I wanted to hide, but I gathered up my courage.

"I hate you TOO!" I shouted back, mad that he ruined my birthday. I started to walk away when a hand fell on my shoulder and I was thrown out into the ocean forcefully. "Good! You won't need any help swimming out there then!" he called, and stormed off. But the thing was, I couldn't swim.

I kicked and screamed for what seemed like hours as the tied pulled my out further and further into sea. I took deep breaths and was reworded by mouthfuls of salt water. "Zuko! Come back!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, but he was long gone. I felt hot tears running down my face as the beach disappeared from my view. My body was slammed down under water by a big wave. I spun wildly around and my head hit the sand below. I clawed towards the surface for air, but was met with another crash of a wave.

I knew it was pointless to fight as I felt my body drifting down to the bottom of the ocean. My vision grew dark and I didn't have the will or strength to try anymore. At least my father wouldn't have to be disappointed in me anymore. As I closed my eyes and said my last goodbyes I felt something strange happen. The water began to flow around my arms and travel around the rest of my body.

My eyes shot open and I was awestruck. Water was swirling around my body and I was being lifted up out of the ocean. I took a deep breath of fresh air as I broke out to the surface. My lungs burned and I felt like a dead weight, but I moved my arms forward and back and the water pushed me back to shore slowly. On the beach my mother, Kishami stood calling out for me, I must have been gone a long while. When she saw my water bending she stood with her mouth hanging wide open.

It took her a moment to race over to my side as I lay on the wet sand, half conscious. "Kyeah. Kyeah? Can you here me? It's going to be okay." She said, her green eyes filled with concern. Vish showed up beside her and looked down at me with amazement. "Mommy. Why was Kyeah water bending? I thought she was a fire bender." Her small voice asked. Kishami shook her head, not knowing what to tell Vish. "She is special. You must promise to tell no one about this you hear?" she said to both of us. Vish nodded, half understanding it was a secret, but not knowing why.

After my mother and Vish took me back to the house and put me in bed, Iroh, my father's good friend showed up. He and my mother spoke in hushed voices away from the others, something about a white lotus.

"Ha so you showed Zuko who's boss? He deserved it." Yahiya said from the corner, her voice cold. "Shoved him down and all? I'm sure Azula would love to hear you tell the story." Raku cut in patting my head like a good little brother dose. I rubbed my eyes that burned from the salt water. I felt weary from fighting the water and crying, my body was calling for me to close my eyes, but I didn't. "No more swimming for awhile I take it?" all of our heads shot up as my father walked in. he was still dressed in his black robs and had red paint on his face from his scouting trip. "She was hardly swimming. Fire lord's son threw her in the water." Yahiya stated while twisting a peace of her black hair around her finger.

My father shook his head. "You provoked him didn't you?" he looked at me. "This is hardly her fault. He was being his usual jerk self and it's her birthday!" Raku answered for me. Ohsia looked between my sister and brother then back at me again. "Could you two leave for a moment? I want to talk to your sister alone." He asked. They obeyed, nodding at me as the slid the door open and closed it behind them.

"Your mother told me what happened. Another water bender…and yet a fire bender as well. You must tell no one, they will take you from us if they know." He said. "But dad…how is it possible? I have studied bending before and there is no one else like me except for…" I trailed off. "The avatar." he finished for me. He shook his head. I noticed a large box that was under his arm, my eyes lit up.

"What's in the box?" I asked. He looked down at the box, as if just realizing it was there. "Oh, this? Just you're present. It took a lot to find one, but it will be worth it." He said with a smile on his face. I looked at the box confused, not understanding what he meant. He placed the box on my lap and took off the lid. I peered down into it and saw a small fire fox. My eyes lit up as it morphed into a large cat and outgrew its box. "A copy cat!" I exclaimed and embraced the animal in one arm and my father in the other. "Thank you daddy! This is the best birthday ever!" I felt my heart worming.

I eventually fell asleep, taking most of the day off to rest. The day faded into night and my party began. "But mom, I can't wear this. It doesn't feel right." I complained. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A little girl in a bright red beaded dress looked back at me. The dress was in three layers, one to my hips then to my legs then to my ankles. Vish found a hairbrush and began untangling my blonde hair while my mother tied a red beaded string around my ankle.

Iroh walked in the room and saw that I had to be held down as they tried to polish my nail with red stain. He began to laugh at me not wanting to be a girly girl. When Vish and my mother finished they let me go and I ran straight into Iroh's arms. "Arrest them! They are forcing me to wear a dress!" I declared while pulling on his shirt. "They just want you to look nice for everyone that is coming. You want to look nice don't you?" he asked looking down at me. "I guess." I replied defeated by his intelligence. "Good. Now let's put this in your hair. There." He said placing a small white lotus flower behind my ear. He nodded in approval as my father walked in. "People are starting to arrive. Is the birthday girl ready?" He asked picking me up in his arms. "yes." I smiled, my nose crinkling up.

Everyone that knew my parents came and I was swarmed with presents. Dresses and jewelry and paintings as well as books and toys and dyes, canvas, exotic food, ice from the northern water tribe, traveling gear for when my family moves around a lot. All my friends from the north fish came and surrounded me, showing me there new water bending tricks they learned in there classes. I felt odd, as now I could bend water, but not in front of them. I couldn't even tell them.

My best friend Denz, leader of the north fish pushed threw the others and embraced me. "Happy birthday little fishy." She whispered into my ear. I felt my face grow bright red as he pulled away from me. He had his fancy blue water tribe cloths on, beaded and decorated with fur and prints in ink of animal tracks. His long dark red hair was pulled back in a pony tail and held in place with a white hair tie. He reached in his pocket and fished around for something. He produced a small tan box with a sliver bow and held it in front of my face. "This is for you." He said after a moment, and smiled. I unwrapped the gift and gazed down at the contents.

A small droplet of water shaped glass was connected to a sliver chain. I straightaway knew it was his mother's, who was killed by the fire nation for being a water bender. "I can't take this." I said, trying to give it back. He shook his head at me. "You are the person who I want to have it. I can't go around wearing girl stuff, that would just be just weird." He said, and everyone around us laughed. He took my hand and led me through the mad crowed of adults and kids and outside to the porch of the current house we were living in.

We sat down on the wood and I swung my legs over the edge, kicking them as the night wind passed over my bare feet. "Someday I'm going to go there you know. I want you to come with me and the other fish when we are old enough to leave the island." He told me. I turned to face him. "You know they won't let a fire bender any where near the northern water tribe. Not after what the war has done to the water benders." I replied in a calm voice. "Well don't be a fire bender then. Be a water bender instead. Me and my gang won't tell no one." He said, his street slang peaking through as he spoke. My eyes grew wide as he spoke. He didn't know I was a water bender, but I was, and a fire bender.

"I wish I was a water bender and not a fire bender. Then life would be easy." I replied. Kishami came out to see us sitting together, "hay I need to steal her away from you Denz, there are other people who want to see her before she turns thirteen." My mother said jokingly. Denz got up and gave me one of his famous smiles, then joined the rest of his group inside. I slipped the necklace he gave me around my neck, and promised myself that I would wear it wherever I would go. "You can't tell him. I know you are best friends, but he can't know. I don't want you hanging around him or his friends. You might accidentally bend in front of them." She said sternly.

I spun around looking at the woman who had my mother's voice and her face, but she was not my mother. My mother would never banish me from seeing my friends. "What?" I said, confused. "You herd me. This is the last time you will see him. It's not worth your life" she replied, holding her hands on her hips. I stood. "You can't. You can't tell me who I can and cant be friends with! He is my best friend!" I yelled. She hushed me and shoved me back into the party, saying we would speak of this later.

Azula and her friends crowded around me when they saw me enter the house again. "I hear a happy birthday is in order for you." She smiled down at me, her voice trying to be kind, but she seemed to have a hard time with this. Raku stood next to her with his arm on her shoulder. "Thanks." I simply said, still in shock about how my mother acted. The group of girls had me sit down and began playing with my blonde hair and pining it in braids and a bun, placing a jeweled hairclip in, being carful not to touch the flower Iroh had put behind my ear, as I would throw a fit.

The party drug on, and I greeted people I knew, and a lot I didn't. Even the fire lord himself attended, giving me his blessings and a small steam boat for my birthday, telling me to keep practicing and my fire bending will start to get better. But no Zuko. I was still upset that he left me to drown when he knew I couldn't swim, but I missed his depressing comments and his angry ranting at people in lower class than himself. I sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" Vish stood next to me. "Some days I wish I could leave this place. Not worry about fire bending training, and see the world. I want to see the great cities in the earth kingdom. I want to mediate at the air temples; I want to swim with the penguins." I replied to her.

The time came to cut up the fire cake and blow out the candles to make a wish. I closed my eyes and thought about what I wanted most. I wish…I wish I could meet the avatar wherever he went and help him on his journey around the world for peace. I wanted to be able to be friends with who I wanted. I didn't want to hear about anymore death and hysteria. I opened my eyes and blew out the candles and everyone clapped joyfully.

My memories became burly after that. I was sleeping, tossing this way and that with a grotesque feeling in the pit of my stomach but I did not know why. I remember my father trying to comfort me but I would not have it. I began to fire bend in my sleep, creating massive flame that burned my room. My mother came and put it out with a whoosh of her water bending. "How can she fire bend in her sleep but not when she is awake in training?" Raku asked while I rolled over, trying to slumber away my long day. Yahiya turned to him in her pale yellow night gown, her face saddened. "She is mad at Zuko. She always doses this when they fight." She explained, moving out of the way as another burst of flame shot out from my foot as I kicked at the wall.


	5. Jail Break

"Father!" I screamed and shot up from my horrible dreams. I looked around and saw Vish above me. We were in a small cave and it was raining outside. "It's okay. I'm here" she said comforting me. For a moment, a split second, I thought my life was normal…my parents were still alive, and everything was okay, but the look on Vish's face told me otherwise.

"Where are we? How long was I out? What happened to the avatar?" I bombarded her with questions as I sat up, remembering my burned arm I looked down at it and it was bandaged. "We are in a small village in the earth kingdom off the shore. The avatar had to stop here for supplies and I told him to drop us off. You were out for 4 days, we were all worried about you, but your healing so fast, there is barely a mark left." She showed me, unwrapping my arm. Only a small pink spot was left where I was burned. If I ever saw that injudicious idiom of a fire bending picket fence again his face would be tasting dirt. I returned my attention back to Vish.

"The avatar left, something about fire nation being on his trail and he didn't want us to get caught with his group and get in trouble." She explained. "Did he see your face?" I asked. She shook her head no, her brown hair tied back into a single French twist braid. I stood up from the pile of blankets I was laying in and examined myself. I was in a simple white lose shirt and black pants. My curly blonde hair hung freely down to my waist. I looked over at Vish and she smiled.

"Feel like braiding my hair and telling me what I missed the last few days?" I asked. She jumped on me right away and began spilling about helping save an earth village from a crazy boy who wanted to flood it and how Angg helped two villages cross the great canyon and they became friends. "You admire the air bender." I noticed as she spoke highly of him. "Maybe so. I just wish we could do more things to help others, like mom and dad did." She said. Her face fading back to a miserable state. I put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"I thought you wanted to go to the North Pole?" I questioned. "I do. But I want to use my bending to help people affected by the war." She replied. She shed her water tribe clothes, as they needed washed and replaced them with green and tan earth kingdom clothes. We packed our things up and strapped them to Chushi's back. He shook his wet fur, getting mud and water everywhere. "Chushi!" I scolded; he licked my face in response.

The rain began to clear up and we decided to go into town to obtain fresh food our trip. We walked down the hill from the cave we were staying in with Chushi. He was in cat form as he walked by us, gaining awe struck looks from the town folk. A little girl around the age of five ran up to me and pulled on my pants. I squatted down to her level and smiled. "Your hair is so pretty. How do I get mine to look like that?" she asked. I laughed as her mother came and took her hand.

"I apologize. But she has a point. In all my life I have never seen anyone with that color of hair. You must have all the boys after you young lady." She said, gave us a smile and walked away. I looked over at Vish who was giving me a sideways glance. "What?" I said annoyed, putting my hands on my hips. "Why don't you ever go on any dates with boys?" she asked. "Your 15 and I see a lot of them give you googlie eyes." She held.

I shook my head. "I don't have time for boys. Not with you and those fire hobos hunting us. Maybe when we can stay in a place more than one day I will go out on a date." I laughed; knowing hat would never happen, but there was hope in her eyes. "Promise?" "I promise" I said, shaking her hand to seal the deal.

Just as I let go fire nation troops came around the corner dressed in there red and black armor. They were going around the town, showing a poster of some wanted criminal. Admiral Zhao accompanied them as they walked the streets. His dark hair and barking voice making me shiver in abhorrence. I never liked him and he always looked at me outlandishly. My eyes grew wide as he recognized Vish and I to be top priority criminals. They approached in a number of sixteen, too many to fight. "run." I whispered to Vish who was frozen with fear in her eyes. The admiral and she had always hated each other ever since the day she turned him into my father for mal treatment of water benders. We turned and began to move our feet but arrows were shot in front of us followed by a net that we were both tangled in.

I knew the men with bows were Yuu Yan archers, as my father use to be one. The fire nation approached and I struggled under the net in fear, not for myself but for Vish who was a water bender and would be treated poorly because of it. I found my dagger in my boot and whipped it out, cutting us out of the net. We turned and ran again but I fell into someone and crashed on the dirt ground.

I got up and saw it was a poor bewildered villager and grabbed up Vish's arm and dragged her behind me. As we ran I saw another group of fire nation but this one was the old man and the boy with the scarred face from our encounter when we were with the pirates. As we ran by I felt time slow and I looked over at there faces.

The old man had dropped a basket of food he was carrying and leaned down to pick it up. But the boys eyes were on me, confused, then he looked back to see the other fire nation troops chasing us. He made a grab at my arm but I was too fast and yanked it out of his reach.

"Wait!" I herd him yell from behind us, but I wasn't sticking around to have fire shot at me again. I whistled for Chushi and he ran in front of us and we both jumped on his back. I pointed him in the direction of the hills and he bolted for them, maneuvering expertly through the rocks and shrubs. He didn't stop running until we were out of sight from the fire nation. We hid in the trees as they passed, looking for our faces and my blonde hair.

I had to do something about it. I took a deep breath. "I'm tired of running all the time. From now on we are headed straight to the North Pole, no stops unless food or rest." I announced. Vish looked at me like I had lost my mind but she agreed to fallow my lead. Luckily we had enough supplies to last us three days before we needed to stop again.

We trailed the admiral around those three days, as they would not find us by looking behind them, they were too proud for that. One day when they set up camp a Yuu Yan archer came back with news that they had captured the avatar and are moving him to a secure facility before they could take him back to the fire lord. Vish and I both knew that we had to do something about this. So we came up with a brilliant plan.

I walked alone past there camp, stepping on branches and crunching leaves fell beneath my feet. Creating as much noise as I could so they would come running. Above my head I saw fleshes of the archers fallowing me, jumping from tree to tree, and waiting for a clear opening to attack while I was sidetracked. I wore a simple earth kingdom dress that was green and tan that faded down to my ankles. I stumbled threw the over crowded trees that were veiling the sun from the sky above. I found my way to a small stream and leaned down to place my hands in the cool water. Arrows rained down on me, followed by a net that pinned me to a near by tree.

The archers jumped down from the trees around me and I watched with a smile painted on my face. "Don't let her near a bow. Her father taught her well and she will have an arrow in all our backs before the sun would set." Zhao said coming into my view. "You are a little devil when it comes to combat aren't you? But how is your fire bending going?" he asked, his voice evil and cold, just like it always was. I struggled under the net as he disgraced me, trying to bend at him. He laughed at my attempts. "Put her out. I don't want any trouble." He commanded at one of the Yuu Yan. He stepped forward, pulling his arm back and hitting me across the face. And I was knocked unconscious.

Ohsia was dressed in his black robes, red paint around his eyes and on his chin. A white scarf was tied tightly around his neck. We stood in the meadow just outside the city on Plymouth Island. He pulled his bow form his back and approached me, taking carful stride as he moved with the wind that stirred the tall grass. I sat on the ground and he placed the bow on my lap, taking a seat next to me.

The hard brown wood was pulled back elegantly over a single tight string. In the wood little paw prints and floating leaves were carved and stained in a red ink. I looked over at my father who had a perfectly formed arrow in his hand, the tip sharp and deadly black obsidian, his trademark. It would cut through just about anything, and when hunting, he used paralyzing poisons.

"Shoot straight." He smiled, his dark eyes full of excitement to see me shoot my first arrow. I got up to my feet and looked across the meadow at the tree he marked with a black ring. I took the arrow out of his hands and pulled it back agents the string, taking a deep breath. Everything around me was moving gracefully in the airstream around us. I watched the tree for a long moment, visualizing hitting the target. "You wanted to see me sir." I spun around and let the arrow fly out from the string, releasing it into the air. Zhao stood, terrified as the wood flew at him, aimed right between the eyes. I lowered the bow and stood shocked as my father moved in a flash, catching the arrow before it killed Zhao. "Good aim, although next time you might not want to practice on real people." He laughed. "She almost killed me!" the admiral yelled, pointing at me. My father turned to him, hand on hip and shrugged. "But she didn't. She may not be a sure shot bender like Azula, but she can handle a bow, and I am more than proud of that fact." He said.

When I awoke I was in a steel room lying on a bed. I looked around and found my hands were bound in chains. My left cheek hurt from where I was hit at, there would definitely be a burse there tomorrow. The room was lit with two torches on opposite walls from each other, creating a dim light of dancing flame. The door swung open and Admiral Zhao entered with a peace of parchment crumpled in his hand. "It seems, that the fire lord wants you under close watch, but now that we have the avatar I don't know why he is all in a fuss about a little girl." He said coming closer. I rubbed the back of my head with my chained hands, seeing how far I could stretch without hurting my writs.

"But it seems you are to be shipped of right to him personally along with the avatar. Im sure you will be happy to know that your family is existed to see you again." He said, an evil smile plastered on his face. I looked at him socked. "You know of my family in the fire nation? My sister and brother?" I asked confused. He laughed at me and drew closer. "Of coarse I do. I'm the one who launched the attack on your parent's precious little island. So I do keep close watch over them. Now where is your little water bending brat of a sister hiding?" He spoke down at me. I felt fury rise up in me and I breathed out fire towards him. He stood back and watched me curiously as I found my feet and kicked at him, hurtling pathetic burst fire in all directions wildly like a cadged panther wanting to break free and attack its kidnappers. If only I was a good fire bender…

He caught my left foot and threw me to the hard floor of the bare room. "Sit here and be a good girl while I give my speech. I will be back." He said amused. As he left I closed my eyes. So he was the one. The one who killed them, all of them. My parents, my friends the non benders. All of them. I felt my cuffs become hot and start to melt away. I pulled my hands free from the molten metal and moved to the door. I slammed it off its hinges with a kick of my foot, it went flying and crashed into the wall in the hall.

A guard walking by attacked me, throwing fire, but I threw back my fist and landed it into there helmet, knocking it clean off. I quickly slipped into the guard's uniform and dumped him in the room I was locked in. My main mission now was to find the avatar and kill Zhao. The Bedraggled box face man doesn't know who he is messing with. I ran threw hall after hall searching. Some of the other guards looked at me funny as they saw me practically slamming into the walls as I darted down corridors and chamber of rooms filled with crates, explosives and a random man taking a bath. Not…a pretty sight. I finally spotted door heavily armed with fire nation.

As I approached a person dressed in black ambushed them with swords, taking out the guards in a matter of seconds. It turned and looked at me, masked with an evil blue creature on its face. I backed off as he came at me with his swords. I danced around the hall shifting my feet in circles until I was around him and facing the door. I quickly busted it open and saw Angg chained looking at me with fearful eyes. I was knocked to the ground harshly by the blue spirit and he moved towards the avatar.

He raised his swords and cut the chains releasing him. I quickly got up and ran to the air benders side, prepared to attack this monster. "It's me, I herd you were in a bit of trouble, so I came to help." I explained to him. His face lit up with excitement at the recognition of my voice and he pulled me down to him, hugging me. "I'm glad you're okay. We were all worried about you." He said. But the blue spirit dragged him out of the room by his shirt and I followed.

We found our way to the outside wall when the fire nation saw us and began to attack. The alarm was tripped and fire benders ran out into the courtyard where we were standing at. Angg ran for the closing gates as I and the blue spirit held off the troops. I shifted my weight around, smashing my fists into the guards as the blue spirit tore threw them with the double blades it possessed. I was quickly surrounded and had no idea what I was going to do.

If only I had a bow and some arrows, I couldn't fire bend in front of Angg or he would know my curse, and I couldn't water bend in front of fire nation, I don't even want to think about the things they could come up with to torture me. Now I was realizing why my parents wanted to keep me a secret. Maybe it was just better for me not to bend at all. A Yuu Yan archer shot a flaming arrow at me and I moved out of the way to avoid it, but as I moved, it exploded sending me flying out of the crowd of fire nation.

I navigated to my allies threw the crowed of fire benders that continued to lose me with the other guards, some even shot at there own men, which I though was hilarious, but I didn't have time to stop and make fun of them. As I found them I noticed Angg decided to stay and fight. He was blasting the guards back with his air bending, making quick work of them. I slid past the flying spears and swinging swords and sent a foot flying at an archers stomach who few back a few feet and dropped his bow. I guess they were not trained in hand to hand combat these days. You learn something new every time you try to break someone out.

I quickly took his bow and arrows from the knocked out the Yuu Yan and saw Angg and the blue spirit scaling walls with ladders, two steps ahead of me. "Hurry up!" Angg yelled back down at me as they passed the first wall. I needed to find a way to get over these walls and fast. I found an arrow with a rope attached to in in my quiver and thought of a plan, a risky, dumb plan, but it was all I had to go with. I ran at the wall as fast as my legs would move, getting two steps up and jumping, shooting the bow and it landed in the grey brick above me.

I ran across the top, tackling a fire bender in my way and sending him over the wall and down to the ground below. I ducked as another shot fire from behind me and I turned and pulled my bow string back into there face, smacking there helmet clean off and sent them spiraling this way and that, disoriented. I reeved the arrow I had shot at the brick and reloaded it into my bow, pulling it back and anchoring it to my mouth, then sent it flying freely into the night air. I expertly moved threw the mid-flight beside the avatar just as a fire bender shot flames up at Angg's ladder and we all fell to the ground in a mad panic. I rubbed my arm that I hand landed on, I pulled a muscle badly and would have trouble shooting my bow. I got up and struggled to hold my bow in the basic upright position, my hand shaking with pain.

The blue spirit and Angg untangled and stood to face Zhao. "Hold your fire!" he yelled as the men threw fire at us that Angg deflected with his air bending. "The avatar must be captured alive." He said approaching us. The blue spirit raised his swords to Angg, cleverly using him as a way for us to get out. I moved my bow at Zhao, ready to end this. "Open the gate." Zhao said flatly. "Admiral what are you doing?" One of them men stepped forward and asked. "Let them out. Now." He growled.

They opened the gate and we all backed out slowly, waiting for someone to make a move, but no one did. I felt my grip slipping and lowered the longbow to a holding position, still able to pull it up if I suspected anything. "How could you let them go?" someone asked. "A situation like this requires, precision." He smiled. We were almost to the forest line when an arrow flew from the sky and landed right on the mask of the blue spirit sending him flying to the ground, passed out cold.

I turned to Angg, "It was nice to see you again. We somehow keep bumping into each other. I guess I will see you later, then, whenever that is." I said. "Thanks for rescuing me." he smiled and waved goodbye, looking down at the Blue masked person on the ground. The fire nation came running at us in a horde and I ran towards the trees, and out of harms way. The rest I left up to the avatar.


	6. The Lone Waterbender

The tale of Vish

I watched as they drug Kyeah away after they knocked her out I kept to the bushes like she told me to, Chushi close by my side. His soft fur rubbed up agents my arm, making me shiver. When they were out of sight I moved out of the over crowded bush with the copy cat fallowing closely behind. We walked to the little pond nearby that was hidden in an array of trees and shrubs, a large pine was down from a storm and I had to carefully climb over it with Chushi's help and guidance so I didn't fall and snap my neck. It was hard to get around without my sister, but I couldn't always rely on her for help, I knew that. I sat at the shore of the pond and crossed my legs, already board and I haven't even been here for five minutes. Chushi nudged my hand and I looked over at him, he had transformed into a dog seal and jumped into the water, splashing me happily.

I laughed and jumped in after him. He transformed into a blood jay and flew over my head as I played in the water, swimming in big circles and enjoying the refreshing cool touch of the flowing liquid. I moved my hand up and swiped it to the side, taking water from the pond and bending it over my face to block the sun, as I did it reflected of the light of the day. Rainbow colors shimmered into my eyes and around the tips of my fingers. I could float here all day…but there were more important things to do, like making camp and preparing bandages for when Kyeah returned. No matter where she went, she always came back beat up, bruised and bloody. I remember one day when she and I got in a street fight. It was almost three years ago, and it was winter time.

The snow fell in large flakes, melting on my face as I looked up at the sky. I held tightly to Kyeah's hand that was covered with thick blue gloves. We tramped on threw the snow in large black boots. "The snow is so pretty. Why doesn't it snow in the fire nation?" I asked my voice small and high pitched, it made adults want to pick me up and hug me. "It's too hot there." She simply said, her long blonde hair sawing down to her waist as she walked. I watched it like a ticking clock. I reached out and touched it with my hand. It was silky and soft, like a pillow or a worm blanket.

We walked by a small café that was known for there hot chocolate. The building was a bright red, easy to find, with a giant cup sign on the front next to a window. I tugged Kyeah's white scarf. She looked back at me, her eyes a mix of blue with a hint of orange specks in them. "Can we have some hot chocolate?" I asked, smiling up at her. She sighed and nodded, pulling me in the direction of the store.

We walked in the front door, a little bell rang and master Huka greeted us. "How are my two favorite costumers today?" he asked, his short black hair spiked up in a mess that made him look like he had been struck by lighting. "Chocolate please!" I announced loudly and clapped my hands together. "And how is training going? Having a hard time with the snow?" he turned and looked at Kyeah with a smile. She shook her head. "Nothing but smoke and ashes. Even it the winter." Her voice was sad, that she had a hard time fire bending.

"You will get it in time. Life is like a rock, it weathers with time, peeling back layers that expose its beauty." He said laying a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "More earth bending sayings? You always know how to make me feel better. Thank you master Huka." She said and bowed. Kyeah always came here when she had a bad day, and she always came home with a smile on her face. I pulled my hand away from her and flooded my arms frustrated. He turned his attention to me now. "What's wrong?" he asked leaning down to my level. "I want some hot chocolate. It's cold!" I demanded stopping my boots on the wood floor. He smiled "will be right out young ladies, please have a seat." He said and disappeared to the kitchen.

We took our seats at a small table and waited. I drew on the table with colored wax that was left out for children. I chose blue for water, and drew me with my blue coat on and brown hair moving water. Then I picked red for Kyeah and drew her standing by the sun. She was fire bending at Azula because she was being a big meany and calling her names because she couldn't fire bend. I colored her blonde hair in with yellow wax and put an orange dress on her. She was very pretty.

"Who am I shooting fire at in your picture?" I looked up to see Kyeah watching me draw. My face grew bright red as I never let people see what I draw until I'm done. "Azula." I simply said. She laughed at me. "What so funny?" I said angrily. She pointed down to my picture to Azula. "She looks like a boy, and you caught her hair on fire." She pointed out. I looked down at the picture that I drew. "Oh. Well then it can be Zuko and I will draw a different one for Azula." I said and stared drawing again. "If its Zuko you have to make him look mad, he is always mad, and mean." She stated. My head shot up. "No he is not!" I said defending him. "Okay name one time" she dared me. "Two days ago his mom made cookies, and I wanted the last one but he took it." I said. Kyeah shook her head.

"One time he was nice," she explained. "He was nice. He gave me his cookie!" I yelled. It only took ten minutes of whining and begging and crying for him to give it up to me, but it was worth it. His mom always made the good cookies. She sat with her mouth hanging open in shock. Then quickly closed it. "Well, he is never nice to me." she said, trying to play it off that I was right. I smiled as Huka set down a tray of two hot chocolates. "Enjoy!" he said ad walked away. Kyeah sat across from me and glared at my forehead. I laughed and almost spit my drink at her.

The door slammed open and three kids from the red flame gang walked in. I knew them to be the rivals of our north fish tribe. If Denz was around he would have them strung up and thrown out to sea for fish bait. There hatred for each other went back to the day Denz 'barrowed' Lebi's prized throwing knife for hunting game. He returned it broken and claimed it to be a cheep replica and had no value and that Lebi and his family were all fake fire nation refugees trying to out on a show of everyone around them. They have been feuding ever since. They came over to us, two boys, one a girl. Dressed in red and black fire bending clothes with thick capes on to keep out the cold of winter. "So I hear that the north fish has a fire bender in there gang, Shuni" one boy turned to the girl and said. "I wouldn't call her a fire bender Lebi, rumor has it she cant even fire bend." The girl said back to the boy while fixing her bright red skirt that was giving me a headache. Kyeah ignored them and sipped her hot chocolate staring down at my drawing. Why didn't she say something?

"I doubt she could even defend herself in a real fight. Why don't you ask her Punan?" Lebi asked, the clan leader of the tribe. The other boy moved next to her, grabbed the cup out of her hand and threw it all over her hair. "What kind of freak has yellow hair?" Shuni laughed, the others joined in making nasty comments and pointing at her. Kyeah still did nothing, just took a towel and dried her messy hair. "Not going to fight? Maybe your dumb sister will!" Shuni threatened and yanked my hair back as hair as she could. I let out a scream and fell off my chair, slamming on to the wood floor. Kyeah stood, shoving back her chair. "You can mess with me all you want. But when you touch my sister, your free game." She said, her voice calm but had a sharp edge that cut threw the room.

She looked up at them, her eyes were bright and furious, and they had crossed the line, big time. I looked back at the three, who had there fists engulfed in fire, ready to shoot. Where was Denz when you needed him? She ran at them, pouncing on the girl who pulled my hair, knocking her on the floor. The two boys threw fire at her that she deflected as she punched the girl in the nose, breaking it, and sending blood flying everywhere. The girl screamed and tears ran down her face as she held her bleeding nose, but she didn't dare get back up off the floor. The two boys finally knocked her off and began attacking her, a fist to her jawline, fire at her left leg. I saw master Huka standing in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed watching intently. Why wasn't he doing anything?

Kyeah broke threw there attacks, slamming her foot down on the smaller boy and shoved im into the wall where he went spiraling out of control and to the floor, unable to get back up. Now she was down to the leader of the pack, Lebi. He stood defensively, square. I knew she couldn't bend at him to save her life, so she would have to get close enough to hit him, witch was impossible to do because he was one of the best fire benders known around here. He moved first, stepping forward and letting a burst of fire fly free at her face. She moved, dodging it, and took two steps closer, circling him like dad taught her. What was her plan?

He kicked up large flames at her that burned her left arm and sent her back, but she used it to her advantage, moving close and sweeping his leg, sending him down to the floor gracefully with a loud thud. I raised my fist in the air and cheered for her. Denz would be proud that his and fathers street fighting training is paying off. She stood above him holding her burned arm carefully. Her long white shirt was scorched and tattered, completely ruined. She moved her leg back and crashed it into his side, breaking a rib. He cried out and rolled over on is side in pain. "Let this be a lesson. Fire bender or not, I will beat you down if you mess with my sister." She growled and moved next to me to make sure I was okay.

Her face was bruised and bloody, her arm burned badly, but healable. Her lower lip was broken open and the blood was already drying. Her hair was in a mated sticky mess, but she hardly noticed or cared. I looked up at her with admiration in my eyes. I had never seen someone beet down the red flame like that except for Denz, who was my hero, but now so was she. "We should probably go home before master Huka comes out and sees the mess I made." She smiled, pulling me off the floor. I pulled my coat back on and slipped my gloves over my fingers. Kyeah walked out into the snow and waited for me, but I looked back to see Huka sweeping up broken glass. I went to him, stepping over the whining bodies of the kids. "Why didn't you do something when the got in that fight. I saw you standing in the doorway." I said, curiously. He stopped sweeping and looked down at me, wiping his hands on his white apron. "Why dose it rain when the sun shines? Why are there good and bad things? Why is there a war? I did not intervene because Kyeah needed that motivation, that drive to keep going and fighting in life. What dose she have to fight for, if not family? How will she ever fire bend if not for hope and support from those she loves? Besides, she was kicking some major tail and doing well if you ask me, she just needs to keep her form up and not get carless." The man smiled down at me, knowing I probably wouldn't understand anything he said until I was older, and he was right.

I walked out the door to the snow and found Kyeah laying face down in the white fluff a few feet away. I ran to her side, stumbling over small mounds of packed snow. I rolled her over and moved her hair, I noticed a large gash on her forehead near her temple. Her eyes were closed and she was unconscious. I looked around the empty street for help, no one was near. Who would help me? I am only seven I can't drag her back home, not in the snow that fell faster and harder by the growing minute. I sat by her in the snow and waited, rubbing my hands together to keep worm in the bitter cold wind. I laid my head down on her chest, listening to her slow heart beat. It felt like ages went by while I sat there waiting.

Footsteps stirred behind us and I shot up, expecting trouble, but I recognized the bright brown eyes of Denz along with his long dark red hair flying wildly in the snow. He approached; his thick water tribe coat and leggings made him look worm and snug. His brown leather boots made a soft crunching noise as he moved through the snow and next to us. He placed a gloved hand on me and lifted my body off of Kyeah. He knelt down in the snow and placed a hand on her cheek, turning her face over to examine her injuries. "You can explain this to me after I get her inside and bandaged." He said and looked over at my shaking body. "Vish, you need to worm up. You don't look so good. Help me take her back to my house." He said, his voice strong and steady, calming my fears. We both stood and carried Kyeah back to his house that was not to far away, right off the shore of the ocean.

I folded my hands that were worming by the fire Denz had made. Kyeah lay on a couch, still passed out, while Denz wrapped her burned arm up with gauze. I looked down at the floor as I thought about his family. He told us his mother was killed by fire nation for just simply being a water bender; his father was off fighting in the war, so he was left alone to fend for himself. "I think he will be okay. We just need to watch her." He said standing up and moved next to me, taking a seat on the rug near the fire place. "So what happened? I never seen her this bad before." He asked, looking over at me, wet strands of his red hair dripping down, covering part of his face.

"The red flame came in while we were at master Huka's for hot coco because it was cold and I asked if we could have some. They kept picking on her because she wasn't a good fire bender, like them." I started. His face flinched at the mention of our rival gang. "So she got mad and attacked them and got beat." He tried to put things together while he stirred hot tea in the pot above the fire place. I shook my head. "Shuni pulled my hair and I fell on the floor. Kyeah got really mad and took on all three of them, including Lebi. She knocked them all to the floor, but they got a few hits off at her first." I explained rushing over words and stopping, trying to think and make sure it made sense.

He looked over at my sister who was lying on the couch. His eyes were full of something I did not know. Amazement? Admiration? Approval? I could not tell. The tea pot whistled out into the quiet room we all sat in. Denz stood up and poured two cups, one for him and I. We sat in silence for a long time, just sipping our tea and watching Kyeah, waiting for her to open her eyes and smile at us victoriously.

There was a soft rustle in the bushes and I shot up out of the water from my memories. Chushi herd it too, and was back to his normal copy cat self, ready to attack. A fire nation troop stubbed through the bushes holding a bow and a quiver of arrows on there back. I moved my arms up, ready to bend water at them when Chushi ran up to the person and tackled them, sniffing them and began wildly purring. I looked at him with confusion and walked out of the water I was standing in. I cautiously moved next to the armored troop and kneeled down beside them. They did not move, so Chushi must have knocked them out cold.

I pulled off the fire nation helmet and ripples of long blonde curly hair slipped out that matched soft familiar blue eyes. I sat there for a moment taking it all in. "I won't be bending anytime soon, I pulled a muscle in my arm badly. But it was worth it. The avatar is free." She stated her voice quiet and fading. But I yanked her up to keep her awake. "You risk your life for someone who isn't your family, and you barley know. Why?" I asked, knowing the avatar was important, but not worth my older sister's life. She looked up at me and smiled, her lip was broken open and bloody. "No matter what happens there will always be war and fighting. The avatar is the only person who can change that. If it means dying to keep that hope alive for others, to protect those we love and those who we don't even know, I am more than willing to pay that price." She said, using up the last of her strength and collapsing in my arms, waiting to be bandaged and cared for.

For a moment, the world stopped. For a moment, I could have sworn I saw a piece of Denz in her eyes, I could have sworn I saw our parents. For a moment, Kyeah was herself again. The older sister that had hopes and dreams of traveling the world and helping the avatar, even before she met him. Even before everything we knew, every person we loved was taken from us by the fire nation. For a moment, but when her eyes slid closed, I saw the clouds come back, the numbness to the world return, the endless burden of just living flooded back, and as quick as I thought I had my sister back, she was gone again.

REVIEWS PLEASE! I would love to hear from the people reading this. Is it any good?


End file.
